I Would Never Have Guessed
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Travis can't help but feel odd towards another person. Lily? no. Robbie? no. Who else is there? Gee i wonder, please read on


**I Would Never Have Guessed Radio Free Roscoe One-shot  
  
WARNING: Slash fic  
  
Pairing: Travis/Ray  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: I thought I loved her, but everytime I am near him, I am beginning to think I mite also love him. It's awful, I'm a 15 year old boy and I like another guy, many people would call it wrong, but I can't stop liking him because of that.  
  
PLEASE don't consider me a pervert! I stand behind Gay marriages and being gay, I mite not be gay, but I want to show my support by writing a slash fic.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Alone.  
  
Alone in the underground with "Remember Me" by Paper Moon playing softly in the background. I was drifting in and out of a confusion-induced sleep. I was in this grey zone. This zone was called love. I had loved Lily, she was just so beautiful and funny and everything a guy could ever want, except me. I was different, different in a bad way.  
  
I had kissed Lily before, twice to be presice. But now, things had changed, and I no longer loved her the way I used to. I had fallen for another one of my friends, another one of my male friends. It startled me at first, and to be honest I still am startled. This would make me gay, which was odd. I was only 15 and I had heard about gay marriages and such, but never really considered them useful to me. Now a week had gone by since I realized I had feelings for Ray, and tonight I wanted to tell him. It was scary, scarier then telling a girl you liked her. I mean this could ruin things for everyone, specially Ray. I mean try telling your male friend that you, also a male, had feelings for him, this was obviously not easy. I invited Ray, Robbie and Lily over for a movie, you see, I told Lily about this whole situation, and she is behind me no matter what, I told her that I would like her to come, but I would also like some alone time to talk to Ray. She said "something suddenly came up" I thanked her for that, and Robbie luckily went out of town. KNOCK. Uh-oh he was here, and I was still in my drifting sleep, I suddenly got up and opened the hangout's door.  
  
"Hey Swami" he said throwing a bag of chips at my head, "Brought some snacks for the movie, hope ya don't mind"  
  
"No it's fine, I only brought the movie, so it would do us good" I said  
  
"So where is pretty lady and Robbie, Trav?"  
  
"Um, they can't come, Lily has family issues or something" I said trying to create a convincing lie, it worked.  
  
"Ok, and Robbie?"  
  
"Oh right, Robbie is out of town, so it's just us is that fine with you?"  
  
"I really wanted Lily to be here, but it's alright with me, Me and Swami male bonding, weird and interesting" he said taking a seat on our comfortable red couch  
  
"Yea, very interesting" I said staring at him, I felt so weird I was so attracted to this guy who was so obviously in love with Lily, and obviously had no interest in me.  
  
"Swami, Hello? Take a seat the couch doesn't bite, but if you get too close to me, I mite" Ray said to me with a smile.  
  
I sat down and turned the movie on to be greeted with previews of other movies that were sure to come out on video soon, most likely some popular chick dating a goth guy movie type deal, something that is overused in any movies. I didn't notice them though. I wa watching Ray scarf down handfuls of chips at a time, I just kept on staring, until Ray turned around at me.  
  
"Whoa, um Swami, can't get enough of the Rayman eh?"  
  
"No sorry, just uhm... you keep hogging the chips" I lied very carefully, without even stumbling on my words.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said as he moved the chips my way. I reached in and grabbed his hand by accident. I forgot about not letting go, so I grasped it tighter.  
  
"Travis, you realize that is my hand don't you?" Ray questioned me, he had almost a stern and confused look on his face. But I just realized, he hadn't called me Swami, he called me by my real name, it was almost fulfilling.  
  
"Oh Sorry" was all I managed to let out, with my hand ripping out of the bag faster then a bullet, he realized that I quickly placed my hands in my pockets and stared blankily at the screen, he stared at me oddly.  
  
"Travis are you alright? You seem a little preoccupied or nervous for some reason"  
  
"No... I'm... just a little... tired... maybe I should just go" I stood up and I felt Ray's hand on my shoulder, chills went up my spine as I turned around and glanced at him.  
  
"There's something more to it, just tell me Travis, I may not be able to help, but it has to feel a little better to get things off your chest, right?"  
  
"I guess, but I'd rather you not hear me say them"  
  
"What could be such a huge deal, that you wouldn't be able to tell me?"  
  
"Ray, you just wouldn't understand"  
  
"I think I just mite" Ray said. I looked into his eyes and I just couldn't lie to myself anymore. Before I had a chance to do anything, I kissed him. It was this unbelievable feeling. I pulled away almost scared.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ray, I didn't mean for that to happen" I started "Please don't hate m-"I was cut off by Ray's lips crashing down on mine again, I felt his hands around my neck, this was so weird, if anybody walked in I would have thrown Ray off of me, but this time I was doing the exact opposite, I was inviting him towards me. I was just realizing I was literally making out with Ray, another male, and he wasn't fighting it, he was just going along with everything.  
  
We sat down on the couch and continued to watch our movie, and occasionally, we would "accidentally" touch hands in the chip bag, we would also give each other knowing looks.  
  
"Wow" I heard him mutter, during the after-movie credits.  
  
"What did you like this movie?" I asked him.  
  
"Frankly, it sucked, but spending time with you was cool" He said smiling.  
  
"I would never have guessed this was how it would turn out"  
  
"Believe me, Niether did I" Ray finished as our lips met for the third time, this time his hand was on the back of my head and mine were around his neck. We let go and I walked him home, by Monday this thing was almost forgotten of, but of course every weekend from then on, we had our movie nights together, and always remembered to bring chips, so our hands would accidentally touch. Finally I didn't have to hide anything, and for once, Ray stopped calling me Swami, I was finally just Travis. 


End file.
